La pregunta
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Drabble. Semi UA] —Hey, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué somos? — ¿A qué te refieres con "qué somos"? Ya sabes. —No, no sé. Tú no me preguntaste. —Hn, no voy a decirlo. —Vamos… Pregúntame. [EDITADO]


**Título: **La pregunta.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Semi Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

**Serie: **Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

**Resumen: **—_Hey_, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué somos? —¿A qué te refieres con "qué somos"? Ya sabes. —No, no sé. Tú no me preguntaste. —Hn, no voy a decirlo. —Vamos… Pregúntame.

**Extensión: **Mini-viñeta/529 palabras.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La viñeta sí es mía.

.

.

.

.

**La pregunta**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Era una tarde de septiembre en el País del Fuego, donde esta época era especialmente cálida gracias a la llegada del verano. Específicamente en un pequeño departamento de Konoha, una pareja se encontraba viendo la televisión. O por lo menos, uno de ellos, intentando hacerlo.

Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke llevaban ya cerca de un año saliendo, y para todos en la escuela —o en cualquier lugar de la pequeña capital— ya era obvio que ellos eran pareja, al igual que sabían que ambos eran como el ying y el yang, completamente opuestos.

Lo que no sabían era que la chica, al pasar demasiado tiempo con el pelinegro, se había contagiado _un poco_ de esa maldad.

—_Hey_ _Sasuke-__kun__,_ ¿qué somos?

_Sí_, Haruno Sakura podía ser mala cuando se lo proponía. Nada más se podía ver en su cara cómo aguantaba una risa al ver a su _chico _—por llamarlo de algún modo— casi ahogarse con su vaso de _Coca-cola_.

—¿A qué te refieres con "qué somos"? —Inquirió con un claro tono de enfado que sólo lograron tentar a la chica a querer carcajearse en su cara— Ya sabes —salió por la tangente.

Pero estaba _muy _equivocado si pensaba que ella podía conformarse con eso.

—No, no sé —dijo evitando sonar divertida y delatarse a sí misma—. Tú no me preguntaste.

El chico bufó. Sakura sabía perfectamente que él era demasiado reacio con estas cosas, pero además de que buscaba un poco de diversión —_en la tele no pasaban nada bueno_— también necesitaba saber… Qué era para Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hn, no voy a decirlo —contestó testarudo.

_De acuerdo Uchiha, me obligaste a usar mi última arma_.

—Vamos… Pregúntame —le rogó al pelinegro con un adorable puchero, irresistible para cualquiera.

_Pero no demasiado para el Uchiha._

Pasaron unos minutos largos, en los que a la chica le empezó a doler el pecho terriblemente, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de gritarle, cantarle las cuarenta, insultarlo en todos los idiomas posibles… Pero más que nada, tenía ganas de llorar. _Estúpida Haruno, por creer que serías algo más para él-_…

—¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, y necesitó pellizcarse una mejilla para saber que no estaba soñando. Dirigió su mirara su Sasuke, que para su asombro, mantenía los ojos pegados en cualquier lugar excepto donde ella estuviera, con parte de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, pero aún así fallando de forma monumental al tratar de ocultar el evidente carmín en sus mejillas.

Ella comenzó a reír con lentitud, hasta que finalmente esbozó su mejor sonrisa, mientras trataba de que su corazón no se le saliera del pecho y la respiración no se fuera de control. Sonrió con algo de maldad imperceptiblemente, para mirarlo juguetona.

—Hmn… No sé. Déjame pensarlo —pidió conteniendo una carcajada.

Sasuke se alzó de su lugar para ir tras su _novia_, que corrió riendo hasta uno de los sofás de la casa del chico.

—Sí, quiero —farfulló contra sus labios.

_Porque si bien no necesitaban palabras… También deseaban gritarlo a los cuatro vientos__._.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, esta es mi primera viñeta. ¿Qué les pareció? Traté de hacerlo lo más IC posible, y creo que me quedó medianamente pasable xD. En fin, este pequeño desastrito surgió de la "propuesta" de mi cuñado hacia mi hermana, y me pareció bien para esta pareja de Naruto, mi preferida 3. De más está decir que se lo dedico a ellos, que ya cumplieron 3 años formales y 4 informales xD. Te quiero hermanita 3.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
